


Toads: A biju's worst Nightmare

by soulofdarkandlight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Humor, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofdarkandlight/pseuds/soulofdarkandlight
Summary: When Gamabunta was summoned by Minato to help seal Kyubi, word got around that a toad singlehandedly defeated the greatest Biju without help from any other toad and with minimal help from a human. (One shot, cross posted on fanfiction.net)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Toads: A biju's worst Nightmare

Toads: A Biju's nightmare

A/N: This is my first one shot humor fic so it might not be perfect, but I hope you like it.

"I have no choice but to do it. Even though this is the weakest Biju, I can't take him on." Thought Naruto and then he yelled out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

There was a puff of smoke and Gamabunta appeared, "Gaki! Now why did you summon me?"

"Hey, Hey hold it there, I didn't have a choice, I am facing the one-tailed beast after all."

Gamabunta looked ahead and saw Shukaku. He grumbled before finally saying, "Fine, I'll help you but just this once."

"Sounds good to me." Replied Naruto

Gamabunta was just about to make the first move when Shukaku's demonic voice interrupted him, "Wait! Forgive me! I didn't he was your summoner, please forgive me, I won't bother Konoha or you ever again."

Gamabunta was dumbfounded but managed to croak out an ok.

Shukaku immediately turned tail and ran.

Naruto was also dumbfounded and the two of them stood there for a while before Naruto broke the silence, "Well… I think they need our help in the village. Let's go I guess."

Gamabunta just nodded still in utter shock

It had been two weeks since the invasion. Hiruzen was still alive as Gamabunta had fought off the sound four allowing Shinobi to help Hiruzen and kill Orochimaru. Heroic stories of Naruto was going on in Konoha, but elsewhere, deep in the Biju thought plane, all the Biju and Jinchuriki except Kyubi and Naruto were assembled.

"Why did you gather us Shukaku?" Asked an annoyed Kokuo.

"Well, you see, I just came across someone who could summon toads." Said Shukaku. "Not Jiraiya." Added Shukaku seeing everyone's unsurprised faces.

Everyone seemed to sit up straight.

"The summoner is Kurama's Jinchuriki and he seems to be able to control the toads like the yondaime."

"Why do you guys fear him so much?" Asked Killer Bee.

"Because, Kurama, the strongest of us all, was defeated by a toad. Since then, all of us Bijus are scared." Replied Isobu.

"If that's the case, we must go to Konoha and pledge our allegiance before the toads destroy us all since they now have a worthy summoner." Said Matatabi.

All the biju agreed even though the Jinchuriki looked skeptical.

So it was about a week after, when every shinobi in the village had come to the Hokage tower. They had gotten word that all the Jinchuriki had came to meet the Hokage.

"Wait outside for a bit everyone except Naruto and Sensei." Said Tsunade who was the new Hokage. Everyone filed out of the room.

"So what do you guys want?" Asked Hiruzen.

"We would like to pledge our allegiance to Konoha. It has come to our attention that Kurama's Jinchuriki has learnt to summon toads. All of the Biju are scared of them as one of them singlehandedly defeated Kurama. Therefore, we pledge our allegiance in return that, we are not attacked or killed by the toad clan." Said Yugao acting like an ambassador

Hiruzen and Tsunade were utterly shocked. They looked at each other and both sensei and student had a telepathic conversation.

"It seems they don't know that Minato actually used the death reaper seal and that Gamabunta was merely acting like a sidekick."

"So it seems Sensei. So what should we do. We have the upper hand here."

"Let's do it."

"But first, why aren't you also scared of Jiraiya as well?" Asked Tsunade.

"Well he doesn't seem to be able to control the toads. The looks like he can." Admitted Roshi.

All three Konoha shinobi snorted in laughter.

"Well, anyway we accept your allegiance." Said Tsunade.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Remarked Naruto and all the eavesdropping Shinobi.

In Naruto's mindscape.

"NO YOU FOOLS, THAT ISN'T WHAT HAPPENED!" Yelled Kurama, "DAMN YOU NAMIKAZE, YOU CONTINUE TO ANNOY ME EVEN AFTER YOUR DEATH!"

Thus, Orochimaru died and Sasuke didn't betray the village. The nosy bijus found out the truth about the Uchiha massacre when Danzo tried to control them and had Danzo arrested and made Itachi return. The Akatsuki couldn't take the Biju away anymore as they were all together and it was way too dangerous. Naruto and Gaara became best friends. Madara couldn't come back, so Obito changed sides and the next Ninja war was averted.


End file.
